Summer Nights
by Gwenavere LaBeau
Summary: When Heather has to spend the summer in texas with her aunt and uncle, she expects a miserable time. That is, until she met Will.


  
  
  
  
Summer Nights  
  
  
  


My bags were packed, and I was all set for my flight to Dallas Texas the next morning. The date was June 10, shortly after my fourteenth birthday. My parents told me I had to go spend some time with my Uncle Louie, and Aunt Jane, not to mention my less than cordial cousin Amy. They lived in a small town just outside of Dallas called Rose Hill.   
Before I went to bed, I called my best friend Kristy. A few years ago, her dad got transferred to Texas, and they now live in Rose Hill too. Hi Mrs. Lynch, is Kristy there? I asked.  
Oh Heather! It's so nice of you to call! Kristy can't wait for tomorrow! she said excitedly. Then she went to fetch Kristy. Hey Heather, what's up? she said. Oh nothing, it's just that seeing you will be the only nice part of the next four weeks. I said.   
O c'mon Heather, don't be such a pessimist, she said, There's this guy from school out here who I think you'd really like.  
Oh really, what's his name? I said, interested. His name's Tom Parson, and he's really cute! This made me a bit nervous, because she had a different idea of cute. She likes blonde hair, I like brown. She likes green eyes, I like blue. She likes shy guys, and I like punky, bad boys.  
I said, You'll have to introduce us. I heard Kristy's mother calling for her, so we hung up. I got ready for bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin. This'll be a long summer. I told myself. I left my bedroom window open so the fresh ocean breeze would blow through. This would be my last beautiful, Miami summer night for a long time. I soon slipped into a lovely dream about my favorite place, the ocean.  
Beep! Beep! my alarm clock sounded promptly at 6:30. I had an early plane to catch. I took a shower, pulled back my wavy, waist length black hair, and dusted my eye-lids with some frosty eye shadow. The sun was just beginning to rise over the ocean horizon. I ate a bowl of cereal while gazing at it in awe. If God had meant for us to see something as beautiful as the sun rising over the ocean, he would have made it later in the morning.  
Heather! It's time to go! my mother called. My dad had already left for an early meeting, so my nine-year-old brother Danny had to come with us.   
I called back. I shoved my suitcase into the back of her Chevy SUV. Then I climbed in the front seat, as Danny got in the back. I silently stared at the beauty of the ocean as we drove down the highway. It was as busy at this un-holy hour as it was in the afternoon. I couldn't believe I was about to leave all this behind.  
Hey Heather, can I have your room? Danny asked. Shut-up dorkus! I retorted. He knew better than to challenge me. We soon arrived at the airport. I got my bag out of the car, and I proceeded with my mom and Danny to the gate. Final boarding call for flight 141 to Dallas! blared the loud speaker. Bye Mom. I said as I gave her a big hug. See ya Dorkus. I said as I hugged Danny too. They blew me kisses as I walked through the corridor to the plane.   
After alot of struggling, I managed to get my bag into the over head bin. I sat down and braced myself for the long, hum-drum flight ahead. For three hours, I read my book, Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry. I had nearly finished it by the time the plane landed. I put the book away in my canvas, tropical printed purse. I got my suitcase out of the over-head bin, and exited the plane.  
I was greeted by an entourage of Uncle Louie, Aunt Jane, Amy, Kristy, and even the infamous Tom Parson. I was welcomed with hugs and kisses from everyone, except Amy who settled for a handshake, and Tom who just hung in the back. I sauntered over to him after greeting the others.  
H....hi! I'm Tom. he nervously stuttered. Just as I suspected, he was tall blonde, and very shy. Heather Madison, pleasure to meet you. I said. We all crammed in the back of Uncle Louie's station wagon for the forty minute drive to Rose Hill. All the way there, I caught up with Kristy, and got to know Tom. He didn't seem like my type, too shy. We soon came to a billboard with a faded painting of a rose garden Welcome to Rose Hill, Texas it read. We drove past the mini market, movie theater, the mall. As we approached our destination, I saw a tall red-haired girl walk by. Tom happily stared at her. The second the car stopped, Tom haphazardly raced out of the car.  
he shouted, as they embraced one another. Oh my God! He didn't tell me they were going out! What a turd! I'm so sorry Heather. Kristy cried in shock. It's okay, I reassured, It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. As we got out of the car, I saw another boy walk by. He was a little taller than me, with brown, curly hair that was a little bit on the long side. He looked like a cross between Brad Pitt and Colin Farrel, only younger. And he had beautiful blue eyes, as deep and mysterious as the ocean.  
Who's that? I asked Kristy. Oh him? That's Will Jenkins, his parents own the movie theater. she explained. I saw him walk to the house a few houses down from Uncle Louie and Aunt Jane. I fixed my green eyes on him, as though he were the most beautiful of God's creations. The sun was beginning to set, and the boy who looked as though he'd escaped from my fondest dream crossed the threshold into his home.  
Heather! C'mon in! We're having spaghetti for dinner! called Uncle Louie. I got my bag out of the station wagon and made my way inside. Amy, why don't you show your cousin up to the guest room. Aunt Jane instructed. Sure mother. Jane obeyed with her annoying, phony smile. As soon as we reached the room, she threw my bag on the bed, and shot me a dirty look.  
Okay, let me lay down a few rules, she barked, No calling boys unless I'm not interested whomever you are calling. Two, don't say a word about surfing, my parents act interested, but COULD NOT CARE LESS. And most importantly of all, don't make any noise after midnight. I need my beauty sleep. Then she flounced out of the room. I looked around at the stark, bare white walls, with metal hooks scattered across. There was a queen sized bed with a musty, old peach bed spread. There were empty wooden shelves, a dusty lampshade on the night stand, and a window with no curtains, no shudders, or any blinds. It was the dreariest room I'd ever seen. They apparently didn't have guests very often.  
Since I love to decorate rooms, I brought some good from my bedroom. I pulled a bright green comforter out of a vacuum, space bag, and pulled off the ratty peach one. The blankets and pillows needed work as well. To match the comforter, I pulled out two green, satin pillows. I put the peach bed spread under the bed, and continued my work. I filled the shelves with books, magazines, cd's, and my boom box. I hung some small decoy surfboards on the walls, and filled the gaps with posters and magazine cut outs.  
I put some muslin green curtains on the window, and then replaced the lampshade with a green one. I added a few playful stuffed animals to the bed, filled the closet with my clothes, and finally studied my work. Much better. I said with satisfaction. Since I was to spend the whole summer here, it must be decorated properly.  
Dinner's ready! Dinner's ready! Aunt Jane announced from the kitchen. I scampered down the stairs to the welcoming smell of hot spaghetti. I took a seat next to Amy, it was the only chair left. Kristy had already gone home, so it was just the four of us. I considered bringing up my latest surf contest just to annoy Amy, but I had a feeling she could be right. I talked about surfing constantly the last time I was over.  
So how's surfing? I hear your in some big invitation only' contest. Uncle Louie asked excitedly. Yeah! We'd love to hear about it! Aunt Jane chimed in. Apparently my talk of surfing only agitated Amy. I tried to teach her once, but she just gave up and said I was only looking for an excuse to show off.  
She shot her, My plan is back firing, fuck you glare at me. I had alot of fun talking about how great the surf has been back home, and how I want to go to Pipe Masters some day. They seemed so interested. It was great to have two new pairs of ears to talk to.  
That night after diner, Kristy called again.  
Hey girly, wassup? she said. Oh nothing. I responded.  
There's a huge party tomorrow night, and Will's going to be there. It's called the Hula Ball, and it's a Summer kick off sort of thing. she explained.  
Well how dressy is it? I asked worriedly, I hadn't brought anything nice.  
Actually, it's dressy. But we can go to the mall tomorrow and get you a dress. she suggested.  
That sounds great. I said. With that, I went to bed with images of Will frolicking in my mind.  
At around seven o'clock, I woke up. I wanted to get to the mall on time. I got dressed, and got my self some cereal in the kitchen. By eight o'clock, everyone was awake, and Kristy had come to pick me up. I left the house and we began the long walk to the mall.  
So what kind of dress do you want? Kristy asked me.  
I definently want something tropical. It will reflect my personality. I answered. I want something attention grabbing. Like red with sequins. said Kristy. It was eight forty five, and the Juniors Department had just opened. There were alot of other girls from town there buying dresses for the evening.  
Kristy picked out ten dresses to try on. Eight of them were red, one was black, and one was blue. I only found three that met my criteria. I saw a beautiful Hawaiian flowered dress, but another girl snatched it from the rack right in front of me. She snickered, and ponced off with it, as though she knew that was the dress I wanted.  
Kristy, who's that nasty blonde girl? I asked. That's Ashley Morgan. She's a cheerleader, popular, and a snob. I forgot to mention, she likes Will too. Kristy explained.  
Oh great. I scowled. O c'mon girl! She may take your dress, but she can't take your man. Kristy encouraged. That gave me some hope. She also pointed out the rest of the clique. There was Amanda, another blonde girl, Claire, a brunette with curly hair, and Cherry, a black girl with a massive bosom. I heard them talking as Ashley tried on the dress.  
Girlfriend, you look so fine, Will would have to be blind to resist you. said Cherry. Oh yeah, this is fabulous, Ashley bragged, By the way, do any of you know who that gothic looking new girl is?  
Oh that's Heather Madison, Amy's cousin. She's that lil' surfing weirdo Amy whines about. said Claire.  
Well make sure she stays away from Will. I've got dibs on him. Ashley ordered. No prob girl. We'll be on her like hyenas on fresh meat. Amanda snickered. I suddenly became very worried about this group. I definently didn't want any confrontations with them, nor did I want to give up hope with Will.  
Then I heard I a knock on my dressing room door, I opened it just a crack to see who it was. Much to my relief it ws only Kristy.  
Hey Heather. Ya think? Kristy asked as she regally pranced across the aisle in the dress she was trying on. It was a halter dress, knee length, red, and covered with sequins. It looked looked stunning on her. She looked like Audrey Hepburn, with her dark brown hair, and slim, petite figure.  
Kristy, it's fabulous! You have to get it! I urged.  
I think I just might, she said with a smirk, And I found this for you. She handed me a white strapless dress with a blue and green, Hawaiian floral print.  
Try it on! Try it on! Kristy giggled hysterically. So I did.  
The second I put it on, it was like something magical had happened. I didn't think I was capable of looking so good in a piece of clothing. I had to have it.  
Oh my God Kristy! I must have this dress! I gasped.  
Well then get out here and show it off! She shrieked. I came out the dressing room, and happily paraded down the aisle as Kristy had done.  
Damn girl! If you don't buy that, I may have to kill you! Kristy said excitedly. We walked down the aisle side by side, in our gorgeous party dresses.  
Miss America! Kristy giggled, as we blew air kisses to our imaginary, adoring fans. We both bought our dresses and headed over to the shoe department. Kristy bought some red high heels, and I bought a pair of white, suede flip-flops with some cowry shells sewn onto them. Once we were done shopping, we left the mall, and went to the salon. It was called, oh so creatively, Rose Hill Salon.  
My mom's friend works, here. We can get stuff done for free. said Kristy. Kristy led me to the front desk, where her mom's friend Franchesca was.  
Hey Frechie! said Kristy.  
Oh Kristy! How've you been? she asked. Franchesca, had red hair, cut in a bob, with brown eyes, and she was very tall, just shy of six feet.  
I've been fine. Here, this is my best friend Heather. Kristy said as she introduced me.  
Nice to meet you Heather, Franchesca said sweetly, So what can I do for you two today? Kristy scheduled for the two of us to get our hair done, as well as a manicure and pedicure. We would go get lunch, then come back to the salon.  
Great! So I'll see you girls back here at one o'clock. said Franchesca.  
With that, Kristy and I left the salon, and headed off to get lunch. We decided on Nutty Bob's Deli Kristy's favorite lunch place.   
They have the best caesar salads, and BLT's here. Kristy commented.  
Nutty Bob's was a very small restaurant. Most of the tables were outside under a giant cabana. You would order at a window, and wait for them to bring you your food.  
Kristy and I both ordered a caesar salad and an a mango iced tea. We took a seat outside, as we were softly sprinkled by the misters.  
What am I going to do about Will? I heard Amanda, Claire and Cherry talking in the dressing room next to mine. Cherry was all like, We'll be on that Madison girl like hyenas on fresh meat. They'll kill me if I go near him! I somewhat frantically asked Kristy.  
Well first of all, Will despises those girls. So even though you two don't know each other, you've got a much better chance with him. I wouldn't worry. Kristy reassured me.  
But what would happen if I danced with him or something? I asked.  
Oh, they'd probably bitch at you for the rest of the night, but that's no big deal. she said.  
I gave her a worried glance. It's okay Heather! Listen, I've been around these girls. They are so all talk! Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. she said soothingly.  
We ate our caesar salads, and headed back to the salon. I got my hair trimmed, and had some festive gardenias pinned into my hair. I got my finger nails and toe nails painted bright green to match my dress. Kristy had her hair trimmed, and put into a high bun with a band of red sequins wrapped around it. She had her finger nails and her toenails painted bright red. By the time we were through at the salon, it was nearly five o'clock. Apparently time flys when you're getting cute.  
We rushed home, being careful not to mess up our new looks. I changed into my new dress, and put on my shoes. I put shimmery green eye shadow on, with a pink gloss. I put my soft flowery perfume, and my cosmetics into my fancier crochet purse. I walked across the street to Kristy's house, and her mom drove us to the party. We talked and squealed excitedly, as we approached the Rose Hill Community Center, where the Hula Ball was being held.  
We got out of the car, and proceeded into the crowded hall. We could hear the loud music all the way from the parking lot. Inside, it was packed with teenagers. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Kristy and I danced to the up beat loud music for the rest of the song. Then the DJ announced, All right everybody! Welcome to the fifteenth annual Hula Ball! And now, a nice slow song!  
Everyone paired off into couples, and I scanned the crown for Will. I spotted him off to the side by the punch bowl. Amanda and the others were nowhere to be seen, so I moved in.  
Hi. I haven't seen you before. said Will.  
Heather Madison. I'm from Miami, I'm visiting my cousin Amy. I said.  
Heather, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. he complemented.  
Why thank you. I said, flattered. Will Jenkins, he said, pleasure to meet you. Will you dance with me?  
I said. We made our way onto the dance floor, and he put his arms around me. I rested my hands on his muscular shoulders. He truly was very beautiful.   
Here, come a little closer. he said. i put my arm around his neck, and we were nearly embracing one another.  
So you're from Miami? he asked.   
I said. My mother is an actress. She auditioned for a role in a movie. They will film it in Miami. he explained.  
I said, I hope she gets the part.  
I do too. he agreed. Then the song ended, sadly.  
Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Heather. he said, as we let go of one another.  
I said. I excitedly made my way over to Kristy.  
Oh my God Kristy! Will asked me to dance! And he was so flirting with me! I said, trying to keep my voice down incase one of the snobs was nearby.  
Damn girl! You've got the charm! Kristy congratulated. Suddenly, I saw Amanda, Claire, and Cherry coming toward us like a pack of hungry wolves.  
Meeting my glance, Amanda said, Well, well, well, what have we here. You must be Heather Madison. she said with a bitchy tone.  
Kristy, mind of we borrow her for a moment? said Claire snobbishly. Kristy didn't say a word, but mouthed, Be careful. to me.  
You comin' with us bitch. said Cherry as she grabbed my wrist. They led me out to the parking lot, and cornered me against the building.  
What in the hell was that?! Amanda asked rudely.  
What are you talking about? I retorted.  
What are we talking about?! Claire snapped, You know what we're talking about. You dancing with Will.  
Yeah! What makes you think you have the right to be messing with Amanda's man? Huh? Cherry spat at me.  
What do you mean your man?! I retorted at Amanda.  
Listen bitch, if you don't stay away form him, I will make you life a god damn living hell. If that clear?! she threatened.  
I said, with a smirk.  
I don't think she gets it. Lets give it to her. suggested Cherry. Amanda and Claire nodded in agreement. Cherry grabbed my wrist again, barring her acrylic nails into my skin. They led me back inside, and up to the stage where the DJ was.  
Hey can I borrow that for a second? asked Amanda. The DJ handed her the microphone.  
Hey y'all! Can I have you attention please?! she announced. The music stopped.  
This chick here, is the most damned bitch any y'all will ever see. She's been screwing' with my man. And now she's gonna get it! Amanda shouted into the microphone.  
Cherry, will you do the honors? Claire spat as she gave me her worst look. I suddenly felt very timid. Cherry swiftly unzipped the back on my dress, and threw it into the crowd. I wrapped my arms around myself, as the crowd gasped in horror. I wanted to cry more than anything, but I was too mortified to cry. Now the whole world knew that I was wearing a thong, I bought to get rid of panty lines with the dress.  
Well look at this! She's a horror too! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the g-string! Claire maliciously snickered. She snapped the side of my thong, and I felt a horrible sting.  
Get the fuck out of here! Cherry snapped, she shoved me off the stage. Now in tears I ran out the back door, and found the locker room. I grabbed a towel to wrap around myself, and left the community center.  
Crying, and feeling more defeated and mortified than I had in my entire life, I trudged home. I was walking for nearly an hour, and I creeped through the back door. I went up to my room, and took the flowers out my hair.  
I put on my favorite beach sarong and a tank top to try to remind myself of home, but it was useless. I threw myself onto the bed, and bawled my eyes out. If only I hadn't gone on this stupid trip, none of this would have happened.  
Suddenly, I heard a boy's voice outside my window. He was singing, L, is for the way you look, at me. O, is for the only one, I see. V, is very,very, extraordinary. And E is even more than...... I went to my window, and looked down. It was Will, he had a lovely voice.  
What are you doing hear? I asked.  
It was horribly atrocious what those girls did to you. I though you could use some cheering up. he said very sweetly.  
That's very kind of you, but I think I've had enough for tonight. I said.  
O, come on. Please? he begged.  
Oh, all right. I agreed, after all, he was the boy of my dreams.  
Just give me one moment, I have to get down stairs. I said.  
Don't bother, he said, JumP down here, I'll catch you.  
I don't know Will, it's a an awfully long drop. I said apprehensively.  
Trust me, I won't let you fall. he reassured me.  
I said nervously. I climbed out the window, and I was dangling from the window sill.  
Here I come. I warned. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let go. I was free falling of a bit, then a pair of strong arms caught me. When I opened my eyes, I was gazing up at Will.  
He put me down, and then we held hands, and walked away from the house, toward a large, grassy field.  
There's somewhere I want to take you. Somewhere I've always dreamed of going with a sweet, beautiful girl such as yourself. he said.  
We broke into a run, and we were speeding across the field, and then up a very high hill.  
Will, where are you taking me? I giggled.  
You'll see. he responded. Once we reached the top of the hill, he told me to close my eyes, and he led me for a while. Then he told me to open my eyes.  
Before us was a breathtaking sight. From this hill, we could see the brilliant city lights of Dallas.  
Oh God, Will. This is amazing. I gasped.  
You're amazing . he said. Then, we looked into eachother's eyes. It was a deep, magical stare, like I had never done before. Then, before I knew what was happening, we had our arms tightly wrapped around each other. Our lips folded into a long, wet, and passionate kiss. Then we were lying on the ground, still kissing, then we broke from it.  
he said, This may seem ridiculous so early on, but I love you. We are meant to be together. I just know it. There's something about you, that just makes me crazy. Will you be my girl friend, forever?  
Oh yes Will, of course. I love you too, from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I passionately responded. The events of later that night were as though I had slipped into a dream. I desired Will, and nothing more.  
  
  


To be continued........ 


End file.
